


I am you!

by vriskazsoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskazsoda/pseuds/vriskazsoda
Summary: Shuichi gets a visit from his past self and things go south (read tags!!)
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/ Pregame! Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/ Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I am you!

**Author's Note:**

> sndnjdncsjjdnd idk this is probs very cringy but idc

‘You have to continue Shuichi..for my sake.’

‘You *have* to continue.’  
‘You *need* to continue.’

‘You can just end it all here you know.’

‘Stop trying.’

Shuichi woke up from his daily routine of nightmares about Kaede,, only to find someone laying on his bed next to him. He carefully got up, trying to not awaken the stranger. From what he could make out inside the dark room, he was also a high schooler, around the same age as him. 

Suddenly the guy got up as well,, “Heey it’s not even morning yet why did you wake up?” he said. But something was off, this guy..he had the same exact voice as him. Shuichi reached over to flip the light switch on and when his gaze met the other boys face..it was the mirror image of himself. “A-ah you? Who are you?” Shuichi tried to keep his cool as the ‘ultimate detective’ but his high pitched voice gave it away. 

“Heh it’s alright for you to get scared. Seeing yourself next to you is a bizarre situation after all.” Said the other ‘Shuichi?’ with a dry laugh. “Hold on- Myself? What do you mean by that..there’s no way you can actually be me..?” replied Shuichi he was beyond confused and scared at this point. His other ‘self’ giggled before saying, “Well you are trapped in a killing game with a bear as a headmaster aren’t you? You should’ve gotten used to things like this.!” He got up to get dressed while continuing his explanation. “Anywaay you may call me Saihara to avoid confusion. And I will be here with you for- hmm let’s say I’ll stay here with you forever until I make you kill somebody. So you could say that I’m the new motive!” For someone explaining a motive Saihara’s voice was really enthusiastic for some reason. 

‘What does he mean by motive surely this guy- I mean me, means no harm right?’ Saihara was lost in thought when he realized Saihara was sitting inches apart from him,, holding a creepy smirk. “Hehe well since I explained the basic premise, let’s get right to the point shall we? Who should we murder together Shuichi!” he said while giggling to himself. 

“Saihara are you out of your mind! There’s no way I’m- I mean we’re going to kill someone especially not after *her* d-death..” Just thinking about it made Shuichi tear up a bit but he managed to hold them. “Wait wait wait! Are you talking about Kaede? You’re telling me someone like her died at the first chapter..?” Saihara said with an amused look on his face. “...Yes she did..” was the only response he could give to the male in-front of him, he was expecting a sad response from the identical boy looking at him, but the response never came. 

Instead Saihara started laughing as loud as possible,,”Pfft- I knew it! That skanky bitch was never fit to be a protagonist in the first place, buut I’m sad..I was hoping we could’ve murdered her,,haha.” That was enough. Shuichi felt his anger levels rising at the comment Saihara had just made. “You..how can you say that about Kaed-“ his words were ignored by Saihara as he kept talking,, “That’s a shame,, but we have other options don’t we? How ‘bout Ouma? With his scaredy-cat personality I’m suure we can handle him..Ooh how about Kaito? That asshole wanted to be the first murderer when the killing game began,, turns out he was too much of a pussy to actually kill. I just can’t believe he lost to Kaede hehehh and she killed Rantaro of all peopl-“

“Will you just *stop* talking already.!” Shuichi was fed up with this Saihara’s ramblings about how he was going to kill each of his classmates. Honestly,, if their appearances didn’t match they would be completely different people. “Shuichi are you perhaps not interested in murdering your friends..?” Saihara asked curiously. “W-what the hell? Who would be interested in such a thing.?” Saihara’s smile dropped when he hear Shuichi’s reply. 

“This can’t be happening..! You’re telling me you don’t feel the *despair* of murdering a classmate,, the *despair* of seeing all your other friends *desperately* try to figure out the killer because their lives are on the line. And the despair of getting found out- haA-ahnhhh- that’s a personal favorite of mine..the disappointed look on their faces as they vote for you as the *c-cUltprit*...hehehah-ohhhhnn-“ Shuichi needed help. Saihara kept mumbling about ‘despair’ before letting out a muffled moan. 

“You..you’re disgusting do you know that.?” stated Shuichi looking at the boy squirming next to him. “Hehehh the funny thing is that..S-shuichi..I *am* you,, deep down you have the same feelings as me. You’re love for de-despair is just like mine..” Said Saihara giggling time himself again. “What you’re wrong.! I don’t have weird fetishes like you.” said Shuichi. He didn’t like where this conversation was going. 

“Well of course you don’t understand the feeling of despair......Allow me to teach you.” And with that Saihara pressed his hard cock onto Shuichi’s backside. “...!..W-what are you trying t-“ Shuichi’s words came to a halt with Saihara covering his mouth with his hands. “Shh- Shuichi you do not need to talk during this experience..You see all this talk about despair has gotten me in quite the predicament. So this is good for both of us hehe..I’ll make you feel despair..aand in return you make me feel good! ‘kay?” And with that Saihara went back to work. 

He carefully placed himself on top of the detective and took off his jacket and unbuttoned the shirt underneath. “My my my I never thought I’d fuck my other-self in a killing game but here we are heheh. Now let’s see what your- I mean *our* body can do shall we!” His hands started to roam around,, touching every inch of his upper body. Saihara leaned in closer to his nipples,, and let his tongue freely explore the sensitivity of them. He squeezed them, licked them. Shuichi’s body was shaking with anticipation and not the mention all the sweet sounds the male under him was making. “Saihara s-top it-*ahhnnn*” Shuichi couldn’t help but moan at the things Saihara was doing to him. He wanted it to stop..but his body sure as hell didn’t. “Look at you getting this excited just from me touching your nipples! Well I have a looot in store for you..so don’t cum just yet hehe..” 

Shuichi shivered at those words as Saihara unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. “Hehe as I expected we are the same length!” he exclaimed, laughing under his breath. Shuichi had come to hate his laugh,, it was like the other male was making fun of him. 

He was startled by the other man taking off his clothes as well. Shuichi had a feeling of where this was going to lead to.. “He-hey stop this! This isn’t even about feeling despair.” he said trying to make his way out of the situation. “Well you see Shuichi..getting fucked by your other-self, in other words..fucking yourself and actually enjoying it will make you feel despair won’t it. Because it’s gross and disgusting just like me! Sure it may not be ‘Junko Enoshima’ level despair but it’ll do~” he replied with a singsong voice, turning Shuichi around to see his entrance. ‘Who the hell is Junko could they somehow be tied to this kill- “OoHH my god!” a moan came out of Shuichi interrupting his thoughts. Saihara had just pushed his cock inside of him without any preparation whatsoever. “A-are you- *aHh* o-out of your mind~” he said but his words sounded like moans. 

“Hehe,, I’m sorry for not preparing you Shuichi! But you’ll learn more without it. You’ll learn about the wonderful *O-aHh* feeling of despair!” A groan came out of Saihara’s mouth as he kept on thrusting harder and harder. There was no rhythm, each thrust was harsher than the other. 

Shuichi’s mind was blank and his whole body felt like it was on fire. He didn’t want to admit it but he *wanted* this continue he *wanted* to be fucked by himself he *wanted* to- 

The thrusts had stopped. “Now now Shuichi if you want more you must *beg* for it! Beg for my cock like the little bitch you are eheh.!” Saihara smiled creepily at his words. ‘Beg..for it?’ Shuichi thought. There was his chance, he could just say no and leave..but his body was aching with pleasure from the rough treatment. “Don’t..stop please..?” he mumbled quietly. Saihara laughed at those words,, “Pfft- you call that begging? That’s not what I wanted at all. Maybe I should just leave..hm?” he said coming real close the boy then getting up from the bed. 

“Wait please..! I’ll do anything...d-don’t leave me like this..” He pointed at his hard cock twitching in agony. Saihara seemed to be thinking things through. Then he sat on the bed again and said, “Hmm alright! But fiirst..play with yourself for me as an apology!” energetically. ‘What is this guy joking I would never do that in-front of someone.!’ he thought,, he wanted to decline the offer but his body had already replied. His hands were gripping his cock and were ready for action. He was truly disgusted by himself. He started twisting his nipples with his right hand and rocking his cock back and forth with his other hand. Small moans were coming out of his mouth but he still didn’t want to give in. “Let me help you with that Shuichi~” said Saihara coming closer to him. He gripped both of their cocks together and gave a small squeeze as he leaned close to Shuichi’s ear and moaned loudly, Shuichi felt his dick twitching at that. “Ooh you like it Shuichi don’t you? You’re as disgusting as I am hehe” Saihara whispered into his ear. 

Shuichi didn’t want to admit it. But he was right. Doing this with his other-self was gross enough. But actually enjoying it.? “Y..yes I am enjoyi- OoHh yess do it faster~” He moaned as Saihara started rocking their dicks. Shuichi had finally given in. He wasn’t in the right mind to think and his body felt like heaven. If this was the despair Saihara was talking about..than it truly felt great. 

“Shuichi you finally gave up and let me hear that lovely voice of ours huh? Hehee!Does this mean you felt the wonderful feeling of despair like I did~?” Saihara asked while panting. Shuichi had forgotten about everything at that point, Kaede..the killing game,, everything was unimportant for him. He only felt one thing.

“..Yes..despair feels amazing~”

“Hey Monokuma! My job here is done hehe..”

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading   
> ik the ending is v weird but i didn’t know how to end it so yeah.


End file.
